Diario de Shizune: La Navidad, Se equivocó de día
by yeso-kun
Summary: ¡¿Qué! ¿Un traje de santa? ¿Ir por los regalos? ¿Donde diablos estoy? ¿Qué me hiciste?   Una pequeña historia de una Navidad... Bastante extraña para Shizune.


Hi, Hi! Gente de fanfiction =D aquí pongo este fic que iba a poner pa un concurso en una web y se me olvido mandarlo XD como sea, aquí lo dejo… ojalá les guste… si les gusta, ps dejen reviews… si no les gusta…. PS TAMBIEN ayúdenme a mejorar con criticas ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados no son mios, esto solo lo hice con propósitos de ocio y "entretenimiento" así que por favor… dígale a ese hombre que baje el arma y no me demande ^^

Bueno, aquí el fic:

_¡La Navidad! La propia palabra llena mi corazón de alegría. _

_No importa cuánto tema por las prisas, las listas de regalos navideños y las felicitaciones que me quedaron por hacer._

_Hoy, día de navidad, viene hacia mí el mismo calor que sentía cuando apenas era una pequeña niña, el mismo calor que envuelve mi corazón y lo llena de felicidad en este momento… _

_La larga espera había terminado y ese grandioso día, por fin había llegado._

_Pero…_

**Diario de Shizune: La Navidad… Se equivocó de día.**

— Esto… Debe ser una broma.

Marcaban las seis de la mañana en el reloj de mi pared. Mi pequeño apartamento se encontraba bien iluminado por los arreglos navideños haciendo de él, un lugar muy cálido y armonioso. Pero hoy, día de navidad… No era para nada cálido, y mucho menos armonioso. Una fuerte, pero muy fuerte lluvia caía sobre la aldea de Konoha. Haciendo que este, un hermoso y blanco día, tomara este horrible aspecto gris que ahora veía estupefacta por la ventana.

— ¡Mierda! Esto es una jodida mierda.

La mano sobre mi rostro marcaba la gran frustración que llevaba encima. Nada se escuchaba dentro de mi habitación más que el ruido de la incesable lluvia y los pequeños suspiros que emanaba empañando la ventana de mi cuarto…

— ¿Por qué? No, en serio… ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué demonios justo hoy? ¿Por qué esta lluvia de mierda me caga mi día? ¿Ah?

Unos pequeños golpes sobre el vidrio, acompañados por mi rostro que también se pegaba a él, acompañaban mis fuertes lamentos que suplicaban respuesta. Y todo esto, porque justo en este día de navidad, me…

— ¡Shizune! ¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¡Deja dormir perra! ¡Hace apenas dos horas que me acosté, no armes escándalo! ¡No me vayas a hacer levantar de aquí, o ya verás lo que te pasa!

Algo terriblemente helado pasó por mi espalda. Tsunade-sama siempre se pone histérica en las madrugadas cuando toma de más, si me quedo por más tiempo aquí… Mi vida correrá peligro. No sé cuando se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de decirle que se viniera a vivir aquí conmigo…

—Yo y mis gustos…

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de mis labios. Pero por ahora, saldré de este lugar antes de que me pongan a hacer alguna tonta labor, iré a casa de Sakura a ver si ya se encuentra despierta. Al menos con ella… Me divierto un poco, al menos más que aquí con Tsunade-sama toda ebria.

Tome mi sombrilla y calladamente salí del apartamento, al parecer Tsunade-sama se había vuelto a quedar dormida. Pero poco antes de salir por la puerta de entrada, el siguiente grito me hizo arrepentirme de no haber salido corriendo de aquí desde un principio cuando me levanté.

— ¡Shizune! ¡Ven aquí! Tengo una misión de _rango A_ que encomendarte.

La voz de Tsunade-sama cambiaba cuando toma, me sorprende que su uso masivo de insultos no sea el de siempre. ¿Qué será lo que querrá ahora ella?

Me fui lentamente hacia su habitación. El mayor desgano del mundo estaba sobre mí y ver a Tsunade-sama ebria al lado de unas botellas de sake, completamente desnuda, apenas tapada por una delgada sabana… No es que me animaran mucho esta vez. Mi completo desinterés, se podía sentir en el aire. Pero aún así, trabajo… Es trabajo.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué necesita que le haga?

El bostezo que salió de mi boca le hizo entender el completo desanimo que traía encima. Creo que si por la tarea que me obligó a hacer en venganza…

— Shizune, te encanta la navidad, ¿No? Tu misión es la siguiente, ir y llevar hasta la aldea de la hierba todas las cartas que envían los niños de Konoha a santa para el próximo año. También ahí, recoge los fondos para comprar los regalos de las cartas del año pasado y te pasas por algún sitio donde los vendan, los de la aldea de la hierba ya te dan la lista con todos los obsequios a comprar, el lugar y el valor del presente. Luego, de vuelta para acá. Te consigues un disfraz de santa y con la lista de los niños y los presentes entregarás todos y cada uno de los regalos a los niños. ¿Entendiste?

— Si, si

— ¡Pero pon algo de emoción! ¡¿No te quejabas de que este día estaba malo?

El puño levantado de Tsunade-sama, sumado a su supuesta alegría, no me convencían del todo… Este plan, no me gustaba para nada.

— Ok, Tsunade-sama… Pero…

— ¿¡Pero qué Shizune! ¡Mueve ese trasero y ve a trabajar! ¡Para eso te pago!

— Tsunade-sama… Está lloviendo muy fuerte, y estoy segura de que no me pagará, estoy completamente segura que nada bueno me pasará hoy.

— ¡Qué me importa si te pago o no! ¡Solo hazlo!

Discutir con Tsunade-sama era simplemente imposible, solo me quedaba salir y hacer esta horrible tarea, al parecer, la lluvia se intensificó aún más y como que la acompañaba algo de granizo. Y pensar que hoy la iba a pasar con…

— ¡Shizune! ¡Por qué sigues aquí! ¡Lárgate ya!

Mis ojos se cerraron frunciendo el ceño y mi boca formo lo que sería una V invertida, Tsunade-sama no pudo verlo porque ya me había dado vuelta, pero lo que más quería era clavarle un tenedor en la sien cada vez que me hablaba con ese maldito tono de voz.

Rápidamente salí del apartamento. No llevaba sombrilla, me importaba poco si me mojaba o me daba gripa. Estaba llena de ira. Fui a casa de Sakura a obligarla a que me acompañaba en la misión, sabía que estaba ahí y que la tonta de mi "gran amiga" me iba a acompañar en la misión. Sakura me debía mucho, así que ella sabía que me tenía que acompañar. Momento después llegué y toque la puerta de su casa.

Pude ver como su cabello rosa se asomaba lentamente junto con esos enormes y bellos ojos verdes que buscaban calladamente quien tocaba, extrañamente cayó un rayo justo cuando me vio afuera toda mojada por la lluvia y se escondió rápidamente, yo por mi parte, volví a tocar la puerta. Esta vez salió la madre de Sakura quién me dijo que Sakura había salido. La muy desgraciada se había hecho negar. Pero yo, con una sonrisa le asentí a la madre de la chica. Apenas cerró la puerta, me giré y una bola de granizo golpeó mi frente haciendo que gracias a la lluvia, bajara rápidamente una línea roja de sangre… Mi ira aumento. Me agache, tome la bola de granizo, voltee a la casa se Sakura y la avente fuertemente contra el vidrió…

— ¡Maldita desgraciada! ¿¡Así me pagas lo que he hecho por ti!

Al ver que el vidrio se había quebrado, y que el grito había hecho que todos se asomaran a ver, salí a correr de inmediato del lugar. Lo estúpido fue que había salido del apartamento sin las cartas a enviar… Así que me tocó devolverme, lo bueno, es que solo tenía que ir a la oficina y recogerlas. No tendría que volver a escuchar los gritos de Tsunade-sama, al menos no por ahora.

Ya con las cartas en mi mochila, toda mojada y con el peor desgano del mundo, acompañada con la fuerte lluvia que parecía estar aumentando cada vez más. Salí con unas lágrimas en mis ojos y la gotera de sangre en mi frente a hacer la misión. El escuchar a los aldeanos cantar villancicos en sus casas todos contentos mientras caminaba, solo me hacía sentir peor de lo que estaba ahora. Pero lo que realmente me sacó de quicio, fue ver a Sakura colocando un vidrio nuevo en su ventana mientras los vecinos le tapaban la lluvia con sombrillas. No pasé a mentarle la madre porque me metería en problemas por lo del vidrio, así que seguí mi camino, ya me las pagará luego esa estúpida…

Eran como 15 horas de trayecto a pie, ni siquiera había salido de la aldea y ya se me habían dañado los zapatos. De ahí en adelante, será a pie limpio, no importando lo mucho que me lesione…

— ¡Maldita vida la que me tocó! Juro que cuando Tsunade-sama muera y yo sea Hokage, los votaré a todos y montare un burdel gigante en la ciudad…

Mis quejas no las podía escuchar nadie, así que podía maldecir todo lo que quisiera, nadie pasaba por estos caminos así que no me pasaría nada.

Nadie, excepto…

Una gran ola de barro me cayó encima por un carruaje que pasó a toda velocidad por mi lado, el ver al conductor riendo, me aseguró que había sido a propósito. Esa fue la gota que rebozo el vaso. Me había cabreado al máximo…

— ¡HIJOS DE SU GRAN p*& MADRE!

Mi grito obviamente fue escuchado por ellos, pero se alejaron rápidamente. Mis pies me estaban matando y luego de varias horas de caminar, ya ni los sentía. Pero sin darme cuenta y al estar ya casi muerta del cansancio, la lluvia empezó a cesar… No podía asegurar la hora, pero creo que ya había caminado por lo menos… unas 5 horas. Podía ver desde aquí la entrada a la aldea de la hierba, con la cual, Konoha siempre había tratado para que ordenaran todo tipo fondos y listas, la lista de Navidad, era una de esas.

De la alegría de haber llegado, corrí de inmediato hacia la entrada de la villa. Al ver mi pase de Konoha me dejaron entrar de una. Fui corriendo también a la oficina de listas y deje la maleta allá. Deje dicho que en un rato volvía, lo que quería ahora era darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa… y nuevos zapatos.

Compre un boleto para los baños termales, rápidamente me deshice de mi ropa embarrada, aún estando en la recepción, lo que atrajo la atención de todos, y camine rápidamente a los baños donde me lancé de una apenas los vi.

— ¡Esta es la vida que me merezco! ¡Ahhh!

Caí de clavado contra los termales, admirando los arreglos navideños del lugar, y lo bonito que habían pintado todo me la pasé como 1 hora ahí descansando.

Luego, ya lista para irme, salí de los termales… Pero mi ropa, había sido robada. Mi buen humor no dañaría la situación, _«Ojo por ojo, diente por diente»_ había un traje de chica santa en los armarios de ropa, poco me importaba de quien era, ya perdió… Rápidamente me lo puse y salí del establecimiento. De igual forma, necesitaba un traje de Chica-Santa Claus, así que estaba bien… Fui por el dinero de los regalos y de paso por unos zapatos. Mi humor era de lo mejor ahora, al menos hasta que salí de la oficina de listas… algo frio cayó en mi cabeza, seguido de otros toques fríos, borrando la sonrisa de mi cara…

— Esto… Debe de ser una maldita broma…

Miré hacia arriba buscando que estuviera equivocada por lo que estaba pensando… Pero no. Realmente iba a comenzar a llover de nuevo.

Mi puño se levanto al cielo mostrándole mi dedo medio al clima, pero no me podía quedar ahí, tenía que ir a escamparme a algún lugar, así que salí corriendo en busca de techo. El frio era endemoniado, la corta falda del traje y la pequeña blusa sin mangas hacían que el frio rodeara por completo mi cuerpo. Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado, todos los locales habían cerrado y no había ni un alma en la aldea…

Corrí y corrí hasta quedar fuera de la aldea y llegar al bosque de nuevo, pero había un paradero que no había visto antes… Camine rápidamente hacia el lugar y había un tipo sentado. Escampándose de la lluvia supongo. Mi impresión fue cuando lo pude ver de cerca… Era nada más ni nada menos que _Uchiha Sasuke, _el hermano de _Uchiha Itachi_, el chico con el que antes de irme de Konoha con Tsunade-sama perdí mi… Bueno, el punto es que me estaba mojando y no me importaba si era el criminal de Sasuke o quien fuera que estuviera ahí, hice como si no le conociera y le hablé.

— Hola, me escamparé contigo.

Le salude dándole la impresión de que no le reconocía. Su reacción fue abrir bastante los ojos de impresión, pero luego volvió en sí.

— Oye, ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

Pregunto él con mucha duda.

— No lo creo.

Pasaron como 5 minutos y ni me miraba.

— ¿Por qué estas disfrazada de santa?

— Voy a hacer de santa en mi villa.

— Jooo, pero… ¿No deberías llevar regalos?

— Aquí traigo el dinero y la lista para comprarlos.

Golpee suavemente con el puño mi pecho, señalando donde tenía el dinero.

— Sabes, yo odio la navidad.

De la nada él soltó ese comentario.

— ¿Por qué? Por el contrario yo la amo.

— ¿Por qué amar una fiesta así?

Preguntó el de nuevo. Esta vez… me volteo a ver.

—Porque es una gran fecha ¡Es Navidad! Además, en un día de navidad como este… Conocí a la persona más especial del mundo.

Cerrando los ojos dije esto con mucho orgullo

— ¿A si? Pensé que te gustaban esas cursilerías de las creencias navideñas…

— ¡Claro que eso también! ¡Todo lo que tenga que ver con la navidad lo adoro!

— Claro, claro… ¿Y quién es ese chico especial? ¿Acaso yo? Realmente eres del tipo de chica a la que yo podría darle una oportunidad…

Se me acerco y pasó su mano por mi rostro quitándome el cabello hacia atrás.

— Oye, tranquilo viejo que no eres tú…

Empujándolo con mis manos me lo quité de encima

—A ella la conocí en una horrible época para mi, y pues nos hemos llevado muy bien desde entonces…

— ¿Es que es una chica?

— ¿Qué problema tienes con ello?

— En realidad… Ninguno.

La lluvia había cesado y me dirigía a pasar el resto de mi día de navidad. Mi humor había recuperado ese buen tono, pero el joven Uchiha me volvió a llamar.

— ¿Cómo se llama la chica especial?

— Anko.

.

Le respondí de una.

— Aunque es un poco menor que yo.

Añadí ese dato sin saber por qué. El sacó algo de su bolsillo.

— Dale esto a Anko de tu parte, es un muy fino perfume

— A ver…

Si, se sentía de maravilla. No sabía porque este chico m estaba dando esto… Aunque este perfume me mareó un poco.

Cuando caí en cuenta tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza. Estaba aturdida, todo me daba vueltas y ya era de noche…

Mi traje de Chica-Santa Claus estaba totalmente desgarrado… Y… ¡Y el dinero no estaba!

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué ya es de noche? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto levantarme? ¡¿QUE ME HICISTE MALDITO SASUKE?

No sabía dónde estaba, el condenado de Sasuke, al parecer me había robado todo. Me encontraba aquí toda aturdida y sin saber que hacer… y lo peor… es que pasó en mi día favorito del año… En navidad… Unas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro… Pero eso no me detendría, estaba decidida a pasar bien mi navidad así que empecé a ver donde estaba con mi brújula, las estrellas y las montañas. Vi que me encontraba al norte de la aldea del sonido… Algo lejos. Pero eso no detendría mi determinación…

— ¡Tengo que tener una Navidad!

Mi grito determinado a volver a Konoha y a pasarlo en grande con mis amigos era en serio… Fui de una corriendo hacia donde era Konoha según mi perfecta orientación… Pero del afán, tropecé con una rama y caí de cara contra el suelo. Una lágrima se deslizó por mi rostro, me quedé ahí tirada… Y lo que fue peor, en mis piernas y mi espalda, sentí esas gotas frías que tanto odiaba…

— ¡¿Por qué justo hoy me pasa esto?

Ese fue mi grito en el suelo con el que caí en llanto, al parecer… Al mismo tiempo que empezó el llanto, empezó la fuerte lluvia. Me quedé ahí tirada todo el rato que llovió y solo los mis gemidos de tristeza me acompañaron.

¿Qué si a la final llegué a la aldea?

Sí.

¿Qué si pasé una buena Navidad?

Por supuesto, pero ya era 28 de diciembre.

Un capítulo más en mi diario, Dios quiera y nadie lo lea.

**FIN.**

**A yeso-kun Work.**

Bueeeeeeeeeeeno ojalá les halla gustado el fic, a decir verdad… se me hizo extraño escribir como si una chica estuviera narrando (soy chico)… pero bueno ^^ Shizune debía ser y la única que podía ser que estuviera en la historia así que tocó y la narre con ella… ya luego pondré alguna historia nueva ^^

Jaa ne!


End file.
